1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to puzzles and toys. More particularly, the present invention is directed to construction toys for building stable three-dimensional structures utilizing various construction elements, at least some of which have luminescent characteristics.
2. Background of the Invention
Individuals often find enjoyment in the challenge of building aesthetic structural designs and/or functional structural models. Frequently, the utility associated with constructing such structures is found in the creative and/or problem-solving process required to achieve a desired structural objective. Currently, construction assemblies that exploit magnetic properties to interlink various structural components and thereby form different three-dimensional structures are known and can provide an added dimension of sophistication to the construction process. Examples of such construction assemblies include the magnetic construction toy disclosed in Balanchi U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,727, the modular assemblies disclosed in Vicentielli U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,992, and the magnetic puzzle/toy disclosed in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,262. In particular, German Patent No. DE 202 02 183 U1 to Kretzschmar describes flat triangles, squares and rectangles used in conjunction with ferromagnetic balls to create a limited range of geometric constructions. The flat shapes disclosed in the Kretzschmar German Patent consist of magnets inserted in the corners of a triangular or square piece, or six magnets in a rectangular plate that can be attracted to steel balls to create a limited number of three-dimensional shapes. Thus, conventional construction kits are appealing to persons of all ages in that they allow for both aesthetic and geometric creativity.
The above-noted magnet construction assemblies each contain a certain number of component parts, which can sometimes limit geometries and stable or secure connections. Thus, a need remains for a magnetic construction assembly that provides more flexibility in both aesthetic and geometric design, and, moreover, that provides an additional degree of design/construction sophistication.